


Boy Next Door

by 33sarah



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay, Jailbait!Patrick, M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Peterick, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33sarah/pseuds/33sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black-haired boy next door neighbor is in a garage band, and has managed to capture the attention of high-school junior Patrick Stump, who stops by to hear the band practice one day. Realizing just how much he likes the music, Patrick stops by more and more often, developing a crush on the college-age bass player, Pete Wentz. But Patrick doesn't really like this guy, right? They just became friends, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and it's probably not great. It's also the first time I've ever tried writing something NSFW, so keep that in mind. Any and all comments are appreciated!

Patrick was pulling into his driveway after school one Friday when he noticed the next door neighbors’ garage door was open again. The black-haired boy–Paul? Parker? Peter?–was messing around on that dumb bass guitar like Patrick had noticed every week. He was kind of hot, Patrick had to admit. Not that Patrick was gay or anything, he could just recognize attractive guys when he saw them. That was totally normal. After he’d parked the car, Patrick walked over to see what the garage band was up to.

“Who are you, kid?” the black-haired boy asked, adjusting the belt around his black skinny jeans.

“I’m, uh, Patrick,” he said with some hesitation.

“Why the hell are you here?” the boy asked. Patrick managed to come up with some uncertain response about being interested in music and hearing the band playing and coming home from school. “Slow down, kid, we’re not trying to scare you. I’m Pete, and we’re called Racetraitor,” the boy–Pete–said. “You’re welcome to stay and listen if you want, but our songs are kinda weird, so you might not be into it. It’s okay, though, you can leave and I won’t be too pissed you hate us.” Patrick laughed with visible apprehension and sat down on an old amp to watch the band play. After a few run-throughs of a loud, punk song that had an impossibly long title, Patrick asked if they had any gigs coming up.

“Yeah, man. We’ve done a few in the area, and our next one is down at Nick’s on Park Street. It’s next Saturday at 7.” Patrick made a mental note to go to their show to see more of this Pete guy. His confidence was attractive as hell, and Patrick was wondering if he was starting to have a crush on this guy. No way, though, because Patrick only really liked girls. Probably.

Patrick stopped by for practice the next Friday, and was starting to really like this unknown little garage band led by his neighbor.

“Hey, Patrick?” Pete stopped him as the band was packing up for the night. “Are you coming to the show tomorrow?” Patrick nodded readily, and Pete smiled. His heart jumped. “I’ll see you there, kid.” Patrick had been to some cool shows, but he’d never been more excited to see a band play. He fell asleep thinking about seeing Pete on stage the next night, listing off those long song titles before going to town on that red and black bass.

He woke up around 1pm on Saturday, shuffled around the house for a while, and then headed down to the club to see Pete’s band. He flashed the guy at the door a fake ID, but he wasn’t as dumb as Patrick had hoped.

“Sorry, kid. You’ve gotta be 18 to get in here.” Patrick looked around desperately for any means of getting into the club. There was no way he could bail on Pete, especially after telling him he’d be there. The back entrance was locked, and a security guard opened it to see scrawny little Patrick staring up at him. “Son, you’re not gonna get in here if you don’t gotta ID.” Apparently Pete was backstage and heard the booming voice of the guard because he peered over to see Patrick looking pitiful as he tried to make his case to be given admittance.

“He’s with me,” Pete said suddenly. “He’s with the band.” Patrick nodded quickly, silently thanking Pete for that. The guard sighed and stepped aside, letting Patrick rush towards Pete.

“Thank you so so so much man,” Patrick said, still shaken from the experience.

“It’s not a problem,” Pete said. “I would’ve told you there was an age limit, but I figured you were at least a senior and could get in on your own. How old are you anyway?” Patrick figured it would be stupid to lie, so he came around and confessed, “Sixteen.” “Damn!” Pete looked equally shocked and scared. “You’re cute for a sixteen year old.”

Patrick blushed a little, and tried to get out of awkwardly flirting with this boy, for now at least. “You better get on stage, you’ve got a show starting in seven minutes.”

Pete grinned. “Hey, kid, if you’re uncomfortable with me, just let me know. I’m kinda old for you, I know that. I didn’t mean to do anything.” His comment made Patrick even more red in the face, and Patrick mumbled as he turned away, “No, no man, you’re good, you’re cute, I mean you’re not bad looking, I mean, I mean…” By then, Pete was laughing and heading toward the stage. “Trick–I can call you that, right? yeah, okay–you better get your seat before the lights go down.” He gestured toward the front row to a few seats marked “Reserved.” 

Once the show was over, Patrick walked up to help the band load the van as a thank you for the excellent seat.

“Thanks for the help, kid,” Pete said. “I’m glad you could make it to the show.” Patrick smiled and talked all about his favorite songs he’d heard and how Pete’s bass lines were “just so, so incredible, wow.” He was pretty sure he had a real, actual crush on this Pete guy at this point. “I’d offer you a ride home in the van, but there isn’t even enough room for me. I’m gonna walk home myself,” Pete said.

“You can ride in my car,” Patrick offered. Pete accepted, and Andy, the drummer in Pete’s band, rolled his eyes. “You fuckin love bugs better get a room, stat, or I’m gonna puke.” “We’re not ‘love bugs,’ jackass,” Patrick said. Pete ignored Patrick’s comment and grabbed his hand as they walked to the car. “I dunno, Trick. I think we’re pretty cute together.” Patrick stumbled for words. “I’m not… I mean I might be, but… You’re older and I… My mom wouldn’t…”

“Relax, kid. I’m messing with you,” Pete laughed, but Patrick sort of wished he hadn’t been joking. Patrick dropped Pete off next door, and Pete leaned over to say thank you as he got out of the car. He kissed Patrick on the cheek quickly, turning away so as to avoid Patrick’s reaction. Patrick spoke up in surprise. “I’ll- I’ll see you later, Pete.” Their next encounter would be far sooner than Patrick anticipated.

\--------------------

Pete knocked on the door of the neighbor’s house, shivering. “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you. I’m locked out of my house and I–” he started as the door opened. Patrick’s mother cut him off.

“Oh, dear, you must be freezing! Come on in, sit down.” Pete figured that Patrick’s house was a better choice to escape the cold than the weird older couple on the other side of the street. “You must be the Wentzs’ son. Pete, is it?” Patrick’s mother called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yes, I am. I’m sorry, I just left my house key at home, and I didn’t remember, and my parents are out of town,” Pete said. Patrick’s mother, Mrs. Stump, reassured him. “It’s no bother, dear. You must know my son, Patrick, right? You’re probably in the same school.”

“Uh, no, ma’am. I graduated last year, I’m at Harold Washington Community College right now. Didn’t wanna go to a big university, leave home and all. Young for my grade, though.” Pete stumbled through introductions, paying more attention to the muffled music coming from the second floor. “Is Patrick upstairs?” Pete asked. “I’ve met him, seen him around the neighborhood, y’know.”

“Yes, he’s probably listening to that loud music again, as usual.” Patrick’s mother rolled her eyes. Pete walked upstairs to see him. Knocking on Patrick’s door, Pete yelled, “Hey, kid. I got locked out of my house, and figured I could stop here to steal some warmth and maybe see you.” The music stopped suddenly, and Pete heard the door click and open.

“Pete, hey! How’s it going?” Patrick looked pleasantly surprised. “It’s good, Trick. Can I come in there?” Pete was welcomed readily, and sat down on Patrick’s bed next to him. “So what were you listening to, kid?” Patrick scrambled for an answer, but Pete had already gotten up and popped the CD out of his stereo, laughing. “My band’s CD? Really?”

Patrick blushed and looked over at Pete, “I really like you guys, I guess. I bought it during the break at your gig the other day.” “Nice to know the ten bucks we made that day came from a decent guy,” Pete said. “I’ve kinda missed you, honestly. You’re really sweet.” Patrick figured he should be honest with this guy, but immediately regretted saying that. “Shit,” Patrick thought, “I can’t make him think I have a crush on him, I just can’t.” Pete smiled and walked over towards where Patrick was sitting on his bed.

“You’re a sweet kid yourself, Trick. I liked talking to you in the car the other day. I could do that more often.” At this point, Patrick’s heart was going a million miles an hour. Could Pete actually like him, too? Not a chance. This guy was way older, way hotter, and way better than him in general. Besides, Patrick definitely was NOT into guys. Well, with the exception of Pete. Patrick was starting to think he was really into Pete.

“Look man, I kinda, I mean I think I might, well I sorta, you’re really cute.” Patrick was an absolute mess when it came to dealing with crushes. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Pete, even though he was standing only a few feet away.

“Do you like me, Trick? I mean like romantically and all, y’know? Like that?” Patrick nodded halfway through Pete’s question, looking up and into his eyes. “Yeah, I thought so. I like you too, like that, I mean,” Pete said. “And that’s probably weird, considering I’m older or whatever, but I haven’t liked a person this much in a while. And I’ve hardly even met you.” Pete watched Patrick nervously take the hat he was wearing off, and put it back on again, and then mess with the buttons on his shirt, and then look back up at Pete. “Calm down, kid,” Pete said. “If you aren’t really sure–“ Pete couldn’t finish his sentence because he noticed Patrick standing up. Pete moved forward, closer to Patrick, and kissed him before he could realize what he was doing. “I should, I should go,” Pete said. “I’m sure your mom’s got an extra house key for me somewhere. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you, I just, uh, goodbye,” Pete said, praying that Patrick wasn’t too freaked out from that experience.

“Wait, Pete,” Patrick called out. “It’s okay, I really do like you. I’ll see you on Friday.” Pete was halfway down the stairs when he heard “see you on Friday,” and smiling when he saw Patrick’s mother once more. He rushed to pick up the spare house key Patrick’s mother had found, thanked her, and went home. 

\--------------------

Patrick spent every last second until Friday daydreaming about Pete, and about that kiss. He couldn’t believe that Pete was interested in him at all, let alone the fact that he liked him. Maybe Friday would be different. Maybe Pete would come to his senses. Patrick hoped otherwise. Pete, on the other hand, was busy making plans for Friday. Figuring out how he’d get the rest of the band to go home early, how he could get Patrick to stay after, how he could ask Patrick out. Pete was busy wondering if Patrick really, honestly liked him, or if he was just under this delusion because Pete was older than him or something. He didn’t really know.

Once the week was finally over, Patrick rushed out of his last block and drove home faster than was probably legal. Patrick went over to Pete’s garage, only to find the band scrambling around.

“Hey, Pete. What’s going on?” Patrick asked.

“Sorry, Trick. We’re kinda a mess. Dan quit on us. We don’t really know what to do without a singer. Our next gig is tomorrow.” Patrick became increasingly concerned for Pete, as he seemed really stressed about this. “Wait, kid, can you sing?” Pete’s question caught him off-guard. 

“What? I, uh, I mean, I know your songs, I uh…” After some coercing, Patrick was standing in front of the microphone, hesitantly singing along to the songs he’d heard dozens of times. Pete and Andy got up for a minute and talked quietly in the corner of the garage. Pete spoke up after a while.

“Kid, you’re really something. I’m being honest. Andy agrees with me. Would you be our new vocalist, Trick?” “I’d, um, I’d love to, but I don’t know if, I’m mean I’m not that great.” Patrick was talked into it after a little while. “You’ll get to spend more time with meeeeeee,” Pete whined.

“Okay, sure. I just need to practice a LOT before tomorrow,” Patrick said. After a few hours practicing that night, Patrick decided to spend the night at Pete’s house so he could finish up learning the last song they were performing the next night. “Hey, Andy, it’s getting late. You should head on home, I can stay over and finish practice with Pete here,” Patrick said, punching his mom’s cell phone number into his phone. As Andy left, Patrick’s mom picked up. “Hello?” “Hi, mom? Can I stay at Pete’s house tonight? I’m helping him with his band’s gig tomorrow, and we need to practice a little longer. I’ll come over in the morning if you want,” Patrick nervously asked.

“Sure, sweetie. Just don’t get yourself into any trouble. I trust Pete, he’s a nice boy. You can stay with him until the show, if you want. Just come on home tomorrow night, and not too late. I love you!” Patrick sighed, and turned to Pete.

“It’s okay, kid. She doesn’t know, she won’t know, okay?” Pete noticed how worried Patrick looked. “Okay,” Patrick said. “You wanna come upstairs? It’s warmer in my room.” Pete led Patrick up the stairs, around the corner, and into the disorganized mess that was his bedroom.

“This is… nice,” Patrick joked. Pete laughed, and apologized for the disaster in the room. “My mom doesn’t really care how I keep my room, so it’s kinda gross these days.” Patrick smiled at Pete and muttered, “I wish.”

Pete collapsed backwards onto his bed. Well, he really fell into the pile of pillows and blankets on top of his bed, and Patrick fell beside him.

“This is gonna sound weird, kid, but bear with me.” Pete’s voice got shaky, and Patrick sat up in surprise. “I really like you, like a lot. I mean, I think we’d be great together, and you’re so attractive…” Pete trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

“Really? You think I’m attractive?” Patrick was in shock. The hot, black-haired boy next door thought he was attractive. No way.

“Uh, yeah. Have you seen yourself?” Pete smirked, punching Patrick in the arm playfully.

“I’ve always been so self conscious of my appearance, I never really considered myself hot or cute or anything,” Patrick said.

“Dude, you are actually the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. God, I can’t believe you don’t see it.” Pete looked legitimately alarmed that Patrick didn’t think of himself as attractive.

“You’re not bad looking yourself, if I’m honest,” Patrick remarked.

“Not really, kid. I’m pretty average.” During what could only be described as a rant on just how hot Pete was, Pete stopped Patrick mid-sentence with a long kiss. Pulling away, Pete whispered into Patrick’s ear.

“Look, Trick, I’m kinda worked up right now, so you might wanna let me know if I should stop while I’m ahead. I don’t know if you’re ready to go much farther.” Patrick nodded, then shook his head, and finally spoke, looking into Pete’s eyes.

“I think, I mean I think I’m ready. I mean I am, I want this. I want you.” Pete smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Patrick’s neck softly.

“I’m glad,” he whispered. Patrick’s hands slid around Pete’s neck as Pete’s hand reached under Patrick’s shirt. Patrick moved his arms quickly so Pete could take his shirt off. He then took Pete’s shirt off, kissing down his neck and collarbones. Pete ran his hands all over Patrick, feeling every inch of his chest and grabbing his ass periodically. All Patrick could think about were the occasional moans of “God, you’re so fucking hot” coming from Pete and the rapidly growing bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, Pete,” he whispered. Pete pushed him down onto the bed and started rubbing against him. Patrick was now entirely helpless, and feeling Pete’s bulge against his own was driving him insane. Feeling Pete’s hands fumbling around with the button on his jeans, Patrick reached down to provide some assistance. Pete gradually kisses his way down Patrick’s chest all the way to his thighs, leaving hickeys all along the way. The little pink and red patches growing on Patrick’s hips turned him on even more. By the time Pete reached the waistband of Patrick’s boxers, Patrick’s cock was completely hard, nearly pushing past the waistband of his underwear. “Someone’s excited,” Pete laughed. As inexperienced as Patrick was, feeling Pete’s breath on his cock nearly sent him over the edge.

“P-pete,” Patrick gasped. “I don’t know if I can make it.” Pete assured Patrick that it was okay if he finished quickly. He didn’t expect anything different from this kid, anyway. Pete responded by pulling down Patrick’s boxers just enough to kiss the tip of his cock. Patrick jumped and Pete took that as a signal to keep going. Inching his boxers farther and farther down, Pete kissed and sucked on Patrick’s thighs, occasionally leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Pete’s hands wandered across Patrick’s body before finally finding his cock. Patrick moaned loudly and whispered a series of increasingly passionate “fuck”s when Pete’s hand began to slide up and down the shaft. Patrick realized that at some point he’d managed to close his eyes, and opened them only to look down and see Pete staring back up at him while his mouth inched closer to the cock in his hand. Patrick was about to burst, and couldn’t let that happen without warning Pete.

“Pete, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna, I–“ Patrick stopped talking abruptly when he felt Pete’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. That was it. Patrick bucked up into Pete’s mouth, coming harder than he ever had before. Pete bobbed up and down on Patrick’s cock as he came, swallowing all the cum that he had to offer. Pete moved up after a while, standing on his knees on the bed in front of Patrick, and got himself off. Patrick was too nervous to help out until Pete was about to cum. He suddenly leaned forward and took Pete’s cock in his mouth, doing exactly what Pete had done to him minutes before. Using Pete’s recent actions as an example, Patrick swallowed Pete’s cum.

“Oh, oh my god,” was all Patrick could manage to get out between breaths after they had finished. 

“That was pretty great, kid. I’m not gonna lie. I’ll have to let you sleep over more often.” Patrick smiled as Pete pulled him closer to him. They had been cuddling pretty close together after that, and Patrick had no intention on ever moving from that spot. In Pete’s arms, he felt secure, comfortable, and loved. Patrick pressed his head into Pete’s chest and fell asleep half-dressed beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any interest, I'll keep writing this. Let me know if you'd like to see more.


End file.
